Problem: A white pair of boots costs $$27$, and a black belt costs $$9$. The white pair of boots costs how many times as much as the black belt costs?
The cost of the white pair of boots is a multiple of the cost of the black belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$27 \div $9$ $$27 \div $9 = 3$ The white pair of boots costs $3$ times as much as the black belt costs.